All together
by Sasukelover216
Summary: 3 bands end up sharing and appartment Love will blossom hate will bloom will they tear each other to shreads or will they become friends Sakura Sasuke Ten Ten Neji Ino Shikamara Naruto Hinata
1. Bios and Beggings

Under One Roof 

Hi everybody some of you have read my first story Unknown Listener, if you have which I hope you did than you know about my brother this story is dedicated to him and please never let someone not even yourself drive drunk.

Ok I do not own Naruto I own Suki the band names and the plot that's it! Ok thank you and I need a beta for this story and others please.

In this story there are 3 bands living together over summer break can they stand living together or will they tear each other apart? The following are bios…

The largest band is Cruel World they are a strong group because of their friendships.

Sai Torson is the leader of the band he has Black hair and onyx eyes, he is the lead singer and plays bass guitar. Sai's whole family plays in a band or orchestra he is the middle child in a family of 5 he wants to impress his family but he never does. Sai's best friend is Sakura Michelin.

Sakura Michelin is the youngest in a family of 4 she is always treated as a baby and she hates it. Her have also been dead for many years. Sakura's hair is hot pink with black tips and green eyes,she always to tell people that the pink is natural and the black is not. She has a good voice but never sings she plays piano in the band. Her family is Gaara Temari and Kankro Michelin from After-Life.

Ino Essington is the only one in the group who has no known family musicians. She self taught her self and left her family they knew how much she loved music so they are waiting for her to come back home. She plays second part bass (Sai plays first). She has Brown hair with Blonde tips and Blue eyes.

Hinata (Hina) Hyuuga is a very cute girl like Sakura she has an unnatural hair color, lavender and white eyes. Her and her cousin Neji disobeyed their parents' orders to be in a band not an orchestra. Her parents taught her to play classical piano but she learned various percussion instruments like maracas and tambourines and such. She has a crush on Naruto.

Kiba Morton is a success to his parents they love what he's doing as a singer. Kiba's family is poor so he sends home monthly checks to support his siblings. Kiba sings main sometimes but mostly background. He has dishwater blonde hair and brown eyes.

Kiba's best friend Naruto Ames he is the loudest person ever!!!! Naruto's family is a mystery to him but he loves his friends that surround him every day. His instrument fits him perfectly he plays the drums. He has a crush on Hina. Naruto has Blonde spiky hair and deep deep blue eyes

Last and certainly least Lee the manager with a black bowl cut and black eyes. (I'm not going to write about him because he's creepy not he redefines the word creepy I will shut up now).

Ok the second largest band is After-life.

Gaara is the leader of After-life he is over protective brother to his to sisters' but he thinks his brother is an idiot. Gaara is the main singer in the band and he plays Acoustic Guitar. He has red hair and green eyes like Sakura. After Sakura got mad about being treated like a baby and spilt Gaara formed the band keeping to rest of the family together.

Kakashi Heike is the manager of the band. He has white spiky hair and a black mask the shows 1 eye. He is very perverted.

Neji Hyuuga Gaara's best friend or special person as Gaara says is co founder of After-life. He and Hina went separate ways after they left the Hyuuga household. He has long black hair and white eyes. He plays electric guitar.

Temari and Kankro (I'll do this one together) are 9-month different siblings meaning Kankro was born and 9 months later Temari was born. Both of them have Blonde hair with brown streaks. Temari plays piano and Kankro plays Bass guitar.

Last but not least Shikamara (Shika to band members) he is the laziest person in the world. He plays drums and has a pineapple head which his band members make fun of he has brown hair and brown eyes. His family's rich but he wants nothing to do with the money.

The last and smallest but famous band is Deadly Actions.

Sasuke Uchiha is the bands fonder along with his twin sister. He is a very hot guy. He was very muscular and tall a lot taller than his twin so much taller than his twin it was funny. He has loads of fan clubs because his looks and money. His parents were killed when he and Suki were very young their older brother Itachi took care of them for a long time but a drunk driver killed him, just like their parents. Deadly Actions is the only band with an on stage look. Sasuke's on stage look is his normal hair with red highlights he also puts in red contacts. His off stage look is his normal hair no highlights and onyx eyes. He almost never shows his emotions to anyone but the band members who are his best friends especially Suki because she understands him more than anyone else. He plays Electric guitar.

Suki Uchiha is the bands fonder with her brother. She is very beautiful (It must be a Uchiha thing). She was on the short side though it didn't matter she was also skinny thin legs and arms and a beautiful complexion. She and her brother understand each other completely so she confines to him. Her stage look is long black corkscrew curls (and to people who don't know what that is it is I don't care just read) with blue highlights and deep blue eyes (like Naruto's)

Tied up (In a ponytail for guys I'll stop interrupting). Her normal look is long straight black hair tied up or let down both cover one eye with bangs with natural dishwater blonde highlights. She is the main singer and plays piano

Shino Amesa was a runaway he hated his family with all his guts. He also has many fan clubs but not as many as the Uchiha twins. His normal look was sunglasses and a jacket he had the jacket because of all the times he got drunk and when he woke up on the couch he had a tattoo on one of his arms. His stage look was red tipped hair with red contacts. He plays drums.

Ten Ten Asum was also a runaway but she didn't hate her family her family hated her she didn't care though she had a new family with the band. Her stage look was shoulder length crimped black hair with blue contacts and blue tips (I hope you got the pattern if you didn't it's Uchiha's highlights Others tipped hair boys red girls blue ok I'm done now). She plays bass guitar.

With Cruel World 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE HAVE TO SHARE A HOUSE" shouted Naruto Sakura Kiba and Ino.

"W-who are we sh-sharing a house with Lee-kun" Hinata asked quietly.

"Um… After-Life and Deadly Actions"

"WHAT I HAVE TO SHARE A HOUSE WITH MY SIBLIGINGS" screamed Sakura

But at the same time Kiba and Ino screamed "I got to share a house with an Uchiha"!!!

"SHUT UP" Sai screamed "Thank you" he finished

"Hey I have to stay their to you know" lee said.

"But you get that manager stuff" Naruto whined _huh _everybody thought

"Whatever every one get packed we leave tomorrow," Sai stated

"But we can't Sakura Hinata and I can't go tomoorow" Ino whinned

"Why is that" Sai asked in an annoyed tone

"We have a-a mod-model shot Sai-kun" Hina stuttered

"O… Can you come without us girls"? Sai asked the trio

"Of course Sai O before you say anything I have a map to the place and we can get a ride their ok Sai" Sakura said

"Ok Sak" Sai nodded his head in agreement.

With After-Life 

"Well we get to see Sak again but another band in an apartment with us it's crazy don't you think Gaara"? Temari asked

"Yea I agree"

"Temari can you go without us" Kakashi Asked

"You want me gone" Temari asked in a questioning tone.

"No you have a photo shot tomorrow" Kakashi sighed

"O…Yea I'll be fine" Temari answered

Kakashi looked a t Gaara who nodded his head in approvement.

"Ok Temari" Kakashi spoke for the last time

"Thanks… Hey where's Kankro

"Don't Know Don't care" said Gaara Neji and Shika simultaneously.

With Deadly Action 

"You guys ok with it," asked Kuriere

"Yea" they answered meekly.

"O Kuriere remember me and Suki have a shoot tomorrow so we will go by our self's"

"Yea I Know Ten Ten"

Both Uchihas got up and said I'm going to bed.

Ok you like it I have a job for all of you people out there reading this story this is going to be a reader choose story first of all I need a beta second a photo shot theme either 7 deadly sins or a swim theme or tell me a random theme if I like it and use it the person who suggested it will be my featured review yea woohoo go reviewers. Third I need 2-oc characters one girl for the photo shot and a hot guy for Suki and forth I need songs you know the singers for the groups be creative. Fifth I need a disaster like a joke or something and I need a BETA PLEASE PEOPLE

! Blueish purplish button needs pushed to review or something like that…

! I give cookies.


	2. Evil

Ok I just want to cry right now 1 person reviewed just 1, sasukeztruelove-chan I changed the last names to make it more modern so It's not like the ninja version.

**I would also like to thank Sasukeanime79 and BuBuLiCiOuS for the alerts and being put on their Fav stories list, thanks again. I still need a Beta people please.**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto or the songs I might use I only own Suki Akio and Lilith and the band names ok.**

The Evil Soul 

With CW…

"H-h-hey Lee-k-kun," stuttered Hina.

"Yes Hinata," Lee answered

"Wh-who are we da-doing the shoot with"

"Um… Temari Michelin, Lilith Marriquin, and two others"

"WHAT NOT ONLY DO I HAVE TO LIVE WITH MY FAMILY I HAVE TO SHOT WITH MY SISTER O GOD O GOD O GOD"! Screamed Sakura

"Sakura calm down" Sai sighed.

"Sorry everybody" Sakura apologized

"Bowl-head who's the other 2 people were shooting with" Ino asked

"Um… well somebody spilled coffee on the paper I just know two other people sorry Loudmouth" Lee told Ino.

"Ok" Ino replied everybody counted down in his or her heads

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

"What did you call me bowl-head" she screamed

"Hate to break this fight but you girls have to leave" Sai told them

"Your right they do we do two" said Kiba Naruto as they walked in the room covered in ramen.

"What happened" every body asked

They looked at each other and replied "Ramen Eating Contest"

"O" everyone replied

"Bye guys don't forget our stuff," the trio said together

"We won't" Kiba replied.

With AL 

"Ok you have my stuff" Temari asked

"Yes Temari" the boys answered in a bored tone

"Ok Temari you ready" asked Kakashi his nose in his orange book

"Almost" she went to her band mates and kissed them on the forehead

"Ok ready"

"The cars out side"

"Thanks Pineapple-head"

"Leave me alone I just use to much gel ok

"Whatever pineapple-head"

"O… Neji Gaara keep those 2 in line will you" Temari asked and stated

"Yes ma'am" they replied together

"Hey"! Shika and Kankro shouted

"Shut up" Temari told them as she walked out the door

When she was far enough Shika stated "She's a fuckin' Bitch"

When he turned around Gaara was at his throat

"Never mind forget I said that"

With DA 

"Ok our stuff is already there" (Ten Ten)

"We have no clue what rooms there are" (Suki)

"So get there soon" (Ten Ten)

"Have a model shoot" (Suki Get the pattern)

"Don't have a clue when were going to be back"

"Ok were done" "Bye" they both said then kissed the 2 guys foreheads

"O… one more thing" Suki said

"Yea" They asked

"Kurenri's coming with us"

"OK Ten Ten you girls done"

"Yea bye" at this they rushed out the door.

"Finally they're done right Sasuke"?

"Yea" Sasuke replied

At photo shot 

_(Ok in this part I'm not going to use quotation marks I'll put the movement in parentheses ok thanks)_

Hello girls I'm Miss Jacobs the one who chose you to be my models welcome my 6 new models.

Excuse me but there are 7 people here what do you mean (Sakura asked)

Well dear 1 of my models Lilith Marriquin she has been my model since last year she is ok with going another year so I took her.

Um ma'am (Hina) Can you tell us why you picked us please.

Of course I'll start will you Miss Hinata Hyuuga since you asked the question, Your on the short side it makes you more wanted than a tall model you're a member of Cruel World and you have an astounding hair color and eye color it's to die for.

Next Miss Sakura Michelins you also have an amazing hair color and on the medium side with is good for shots with shorter people.

Miss Ino Essington I personally love brown hair blonde tips nice too love the height as well.

Miss Temari Michelins don't get mad at me for this but your on the taller side with your weight is under for your height the major shots you will have will be with other people (Temari smiled at this she hated being in the spot light so it was good for her)

Miss Lilith Marriquin great body perfect figure guys must love your looks I no my male models do along with Suki and Hinata.

Miss Ten Ten Asma you have a great look but you're with Miss Temari major shots with many people

Now Miss Suki Uchiha you have a great body perfect smallish height perfect completion great name unusual hair color. You and Miss Hinata are my main models if that's ok with the rest of you girls. (Everyone said yea Lilith almost said no, but didn't) Ok the theme is 7 Deadly Sins

GREED: Ten Ten-blue

WRATH: Sakura-violet

SLOTH: Ino-Indigo

ENVY: Lilith-green

GLUTTONY: Temari-yellow

PRIDE: Hinata-orange

LUST: Suki-red

(Back too normal ok)

First they did makeup hair and costume Sakura wore a violet shirt one side tank top other side long sleeved and dark purple skinny jeans. Her hair was in a side pony tale. Ino had a short sleeve shirt with a pair of kapris on. Her hair was in a low pony tale. Ten Ten had a Light blue blouse on with a skirt that touched the floor. Her hair was pig tales. Lilith's face was painted green along with her hair and hairs she had the same shirt as Sakura and Skirt as Ten Ten had but in green. Her hair was let down. Temari had a yellow maternity shirt on to make it look like she was big and a pair of baggy jeans in a dark yellow. Her hair was put in to a tight bun. Hinata's hair was dyed orange and orange contacts were put in she had her hair curled as well. She wore a orange Tank Top with the saying I rock I can do anything on it and a orange skirt the ended just above her knees with a ruffle at the bottom. It looked like a dress. Suki's hair was dyed orange with red streaks through it her hair was curled and put in to a low pony tale that sat on her shoulder. She wore a strapless red dress that ended just a bit below her knees. No one wore shoes and every ones nails were painted their color (on top).

**Sakura's POV**

I was done with my stuff I was first so I got a better look at the Ten Ten and Suki girls.

Ten Ten was about a head and a half above Suki Ten Ten's smiles were beautiful Suki had not smiled though Suki was very skinny probably still in Kids size clothes but I wouldn't know she was talking to Hina while they got there hair done it looked like a good conversation. Suki looked good in any color I had seen her pictures in magazines before but always thought she wasn't naturally beautiful but she was naturally beautiful I'm certain, every body done, ok.

**Hinata's POV**

Suki was a really nice girl I mean she seems so cold at first but she's not at all. I was so nervous she helped me so much she's so beautiful to so is Ten Ten and Temari all three of them are amazing. I mean Suki's skinny Ten Ten's just plain cute and Temari is so much like Sakura It's not funny. I know that I won't mind sharing a house with Suki I mean she helped me so much I didn't even stutter It's awesome. I asked her who her family was she said her band was her family, which is just like my family my band.

**Normal POV **

Sakura was first then Ino then Ten Ten then Lilith then Temari then Hina then Suki.

They did a few other shots with other people in them props and all together. Hina and Suki washed their hair, as did Lilith.

"Hey Hina"

"Yea Suki" Hina asked

"Do you guys need a ride"? Suki asked

"Let me cheek …HEY INO SAKURA DO WE NEED A RIDE"?

"Yea "they replied

"You can come with me and Ten Ten"

"Cool thanks Suki" Hina replied

"Um excuse me Miss Uchiha can I get a ride two"?

"Of course and you can call me Suki"

"Thanks"

**Outside**

"O there's a football game today we can't get a limo or a taxi" whined Ino

Ten Ten and Suki looked at her is amazement

"What" she asked when they started giggling

"Since you don't know we'll tell you if you're in a band and are a girl by band I mean famous just watch and learn," Ten Ten said

"EXCUSE ME I'M SUKI UCHIHA AND I CAN'T GET A TAXI CAN ANYBODY HELP ME" tons of guys ran over at once and said I can they all screamed for 2 taxi 2 pulled up and they opened the doors to both Ten Ten went to 1 and Suki to the other 1 they both kissed the closest guy on the cheek. Thank You they whispered in their ears Ino and Sakura went with Ten Ten while Hina and Temari went with Suki.

**Ok I'm done for now once again your vote (if anybody votes that is) I need some ideas for the next ch. I want you to vote should Suki be with **

**Sai**

**Gaara**

**Kiba**

**Or Shino **

**You decide (pls)**


	3. Rooms Roomates and Lyrics

**I only got 5 reviews I'm getting the feeling that people don't want me to continue but pleases if you do review and tell me you do. I still need a beta if anyone's interested. This chapter is about the rooms and such read and find out ok me no own Naruto ok thank you.**

**Rooms, Roommates, and Lyrics **

"I'm glad we got here first, right Sasuke" said Shino

"Yea of course" Sasuke replied

"Lets find the rooms" Sasuke added they walked in to see 3 bunk beds and 1 single bed they were all separated by diver walls. The single beds walls were red and white with black circles. The bed frame was white and the bed sheets were striped red and black next to the bed was a small table with an alarm clock and a chocolate bar. When Shino and Sasuke saw the chocolate bar they looked at each other and at the same time said "Kurienre" They walked to the next divider, the walls were pink and purple squares. The bed frame was pink the sheets were purple. On the bottom bunk there was a card that read 'Ten Ten' and on the top it read 'Sakura' _I wonder who Sakura is it's a nice name_. The next divider's wall were 3 shades of yellow a pale yellow sunshine yellow and a darker yellow. The pale yellow was the base and then the sunshine was circles all the furniture was the darker yellow. The sheets were the pale yellow and the small table was the sunshine yellow. The name on the top bunk was 'Temari' and the bottom was 'Ino' _Temari that's a cool name maybe I should meet her I don't know._ The last divider's walls were a deep blue black and white. The walls were striped black and white the bed frame was blue. The sheets were tons of different blues. On the neon blue table there was some pills and model stuff. _I hate when Suki takes weight loss pills and Ten Ten to I mean I horrible just sickening and her and that Oorichimara I wish I could get her away from him_ Shino and Sasuke were thinking the same thing. 'Suki' was on top and 'Hinata' was on the bottom. In every room there was a dresser with 2 sides. And In Suki and Hinata's room there was a door. They went inside the door and discovered the Boys bedroom. In that divider every thing was cameo flange. The sheets were black and green. On the black table there was a song book. On the top it said 'Sasuke' and the bottom was 'Naruto'. In the next divider the walls had newspaper on them, so did the bed frames the sheets were sewed like a news paper and the table had newspapers on them. On the top it read 'Gaara' and the bottom 'Sai'. The next divider's walls were black and green and so was every thing else the top read 'Lee'and bottom 'Neji'. The next divider had dogs and bugs everywhere 'Shino' was on the top and 'Kiba on the bottom.

"Cool I get to be with dog boy" Shino said sarcastically.

"Hn" said Sasuke. They made there way to the door and suddenly. The door burst open and someone screamed

"Hi I'm Naruto" screamed Naruto

"Shut up idiot" hushed Kiba

"Hi I'm Sai, the 2 hyper ones are Naruto and Lee, and that's Kiba. Said Sai

"Hi I'm Sasuke this is Shino" said Sasuke

"Is this the bedrooms" asked Naruto

"We saw some of them not all" said Shino

"We have bunk beds and a single bed" added Sasuke

"Who are you sharing with" asked

"Dog bo- I mean Kiba" said Shino

"Um Naruto" said Sasuke

They continued to talk about random things.

"Where are the youthful girls sleeping" asked Lee

"Next door" said Shino

"Huh" said every one

"Follow us" Said Shino

They made their way in to the girls' bedroom.

"This is nicer then our bedroom" Naruto whined

"We should get out of here" Said Sasuke

"Why?" asked Kiba

"Because the girls in our band have seen the house" said Sasuke

They hurried out of the room when they heard the front door shut.

**Girls POV**

That photo shot was cool I mean no one ever asked us to model, at this Ten Ten and Suki stopped

"You haven't" Suki and Ten Ten.

"No is that weird" asked Hina

"Well yea me and Ten Ten have been modeling since we were young before the band was created" Said Suki

"Is that why you guys are so Fuckin skinny" said Temari

"You don't think were fat" asked Ten Ten and Suki together

The girls stared at them like they came back to life

"ARE YOU FUCKIN KIDDING? YOU TWO ARE THE SKINNYEST GIRLS EVER" screamed the other girls.

"Ok we are here" said Gaara

"Hi guys and Pineapple-head

"Don't fuckin call me that" shouted Shika

Gaara turned the handle the faint click was heard

"It's locked" Said Gaara

"Thanks captain obvious" said Temari

"Anyone have a key" asked Hina

"I do" said Suki

She went to the door pulled out a skeleton key

The door opened all of them went inside.

"Does anybody know where the rooms are" asked Gaara

"Of course" answered Ten Ten "Follow us"

Ten Ten and Suki went to the guys bedrooms and opened the door they walked in.

"We know your there guys" said Suki

A big yellow lump came crashing down.

"Naruto!" yelled Hina as she rushed over to him "Are you ok"?

"TEME" Naruto screamed

"Dobe" Sasuke replied to Naruto carelessly

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"Fucker"

"Shit head"

"Chicken hair"

"Geek"

"Nerd"

"Ramen loving Baka" This went on for several minutes until Sakura and Suki yelled at the band member and (or) brother.

"Ok… Who sings for your guys bands" asked Sai. Suki and Gaara both said me.

"O before we start any discussion do you two write some of your songs" asked Gaara

Before Suki could open her mouth Ten Ten said "Suki writes almost all of our songs"

"Ok you didn't need to answer for me, and we could eventully have a concert together" said Suki

"Good idea" everyone said everyone ate and went to sleep except Hina and Suki

"Hey Hina"

"Yea Suki"

"Does this song good"

**Hey there Delilah**

**What's it like in New York City?**

**I'm a thousand miles away**

**But girl tonight you look so pretty**

**Yes you do**

**Times Square can't shine as bright as you**

**I swear it's true**

**Hey there Delilah**

**Don't you worry about the distance**

**I'm right there if you get lonely**

**Give this song another listen**

**Close your eyes**

**Listen to my voice it's my disguise**

**I'm by your side**

**Oh it's what you do to me**

**Oh it's what you do to me**

**Oh it's what you do to me**

**Oh it's what you do to me**

**What you do to me**

**Hey there Delilah**

**I know times are getting hard**

**But just believe me girl**

**Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar**

**We'll have it good**

**We'll have the life we knew we would**

**My word is good**

**Hey there Delilah**

**I've got so much left to say**

**If every simple song I wrote to you**

**Would take your breath away**

**I'd write it all**

**Even more in love with me you'd fall**

**We'd have it all**

**Oh it's what you do to me**

**[Hey There Delilah lyrics on its what you do to me**

**Oh it's what you do to me**

**Oh it's what you do to me**

**A thousand miles seems pretty far**

**But they've got planes and trains and cars**

**I'd walk to you if I had no other way**

**Our friends would all make fun of us**

**and we'll just laugh along because we know**

**That none of them have felt this way**

**Delilah I can promise you**

**That by the time we get through**

**The world will never ever be the same**

**And you're to blame**

**Hey there Delilah**

**You be good and don't you miss me**

**Two more years and you'll be done with school **

**And I'll be making history like I do**

**You know it's all because of you**

**We can do whatever we want to**

**Hey there Delilah here's to you**

**This ones for you**

**Oh it's what you do to me**

**Oh it's what you do to me**

**Oh it's what you do to me**

**Oh it's what you do to me**

**What you do to me.**

**Oh oh**

**OOOoohhhh**

**Oh oh **

**Ooooooohhhhh**

**Oh Oh**

**OOOoohhhh**

**OOOOooohhhhh**

**Oh Oh**

"O Suki you have a great voice and the song was great"

"Thanks Hina"

**Ok everyone how was it I still need a beta please I'm also taking votes for the who should Suki be with poll you can vote as my times as you like ok how was the song I need feed back please thanks bye.**


End file.
